naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Eli Senju
Eli Senju is a 9 year old Genin who resides in Ninjagakure. He is from both, the Senju, and Uzumaki clan family. He is the son of Tsunade, and an unknown father but moved to Yugakure. Physical Appearance Academy Student Eli looks quite older than he really is, he has shoulder-length, spiky brown hair which is tied into a ponytail. He wears a high-collared, v-neck, burgandy shirt with mesh armor or a "fish net" shirt underneath, grey pants and sandals. Genin As a Genin, Eli's appearance has greatly changed. Cutting his longer hair off, gaining a new attire, and also a Yugakure headband. He has short spiky hair with two locks of hair wrapped in bandages framed either side of his face in a similar manner to his ancestor, the Senju Clan Ancestor. He also wears a forehead protector with markings on the sides and with a Yugakure symbol on it. Personality Academy Student Eli is kinda out-going, and very, very flirty. Eli just likes being a normal kid, Although he does believe in, and spreads the Will of Fire. Genin As a Genin, Eli is still the same ol' flirty kid he was, but way for fiesty, and rebelliant. He still believes, and spreads the Will of Fire Nindou, and is way more mature than before. Abilities Ninjutsu Eli seems to have become great with Ninjutsu over the three year timeskip, even creating three jutsu of his own. Medical Ninjutsu Being the son of Tsunade, the best Medical Nin ever, Eli obviously can use Medical Ninjutsu very well. Nature Transformation Skills Weapory Skills: Eli has the ability to wield litterally any weapon exept the weapon's he can't wield, which there are very few of. Good Intelligence: As a Genin, Eli is very smart, he seemed like a whole new person after leaving the Academy Student Summit. He didn't even seem like the 9 year old he was, he had the intelligence of about a 14 year old shinobi. Knowing his facts , in, and out of fights. Combo-Attacker: Due to his speed, Eli is very excellent with combo's during battle. He can mix in some varies, of punches and kicks all in a short ammount of time. Story Introduction Arc At the start of the series, Eli was apart of the Academy Student Summit along with his friends, Mars, Hikari, and Kato. On his first day, he met some girls, and flirted a lot. Even entered a fighting competition held on the fields. He battled some gross kid, who used his Salivia for his jutsu. He had trouble, but defeated the young student. He moved in, got settled, and learned much. Legendary Scrolls Arc After th Thre year time-skip, he was suppose to fight a kid to become a Genin, although it was replaced with a mission everyone had to go on. They went, each going after a different scroll of the five great shinobi villages, Eli went after the land of Lightning Scroll. On the way he encountered the man holding it. They battled, but it was a fake as Eli opened it. They faught 9 bandits altogether after regrouping with Mars, and Hikari. After showing off his two new jutsu, Golem Control, and Ground Earth Control. After defeating them with his friends, they moved on to where the five real scrolls were where they encountered the Storm Wolves and had epic battle. They faught well, and nearly lost until the Tsuchikage came in and took care of the brothers as they went out after the scrolls. They encountered Salamander, a pretty boi who put several Academy Student girls under his charm who helped attack, he, Mars, and Hikari. He then showed off his new Kekkei Genkai, Vine Release in which he faught off Salamander until his academy sensei stepped in, and defeated him. They then left with him, and were to become Genin. They recived their headbands, and were now Genin! Category:Ninja Category:Genin